warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
After TLH
Ehh, my first fanfic. Sorry if this is put in the wrong spot. I do not own Warriors. SPOILER WARNING FOR THE LAST HOPE, AND FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T READ BOOK 5 OF PO3 Bramblestar had just woke up. It had been two moons since Firestar had died. He felt somewhat lonely, his former leader's scent still lingered in the den. He let out a long sigh. Today was Dewkit's and Snowkit's apprentice ceremony. Amberpaw, the firstborn, decided to be a medicine cat. He steadily padded out of the den,leapt onto the Highledge, and gave the traditional call, that Firestar once used. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." "Dewkit and Snowkit have both reached their sixth moon. Step forward."" He looked at the two well-groomed kits, then to Brightheart and Cloudtail, who had happy looks on their faces as they watched their sons. "Snowkit, from this day forward, until you have received your warrior name, you will be called Snowpaw. Spiderleg, Mousefur mentored you well, and you have shown great battle skills and bravery. Pass down all you know to Snowpaw.'' Then he turned to Dewkit. The gray tom's fur was well groomed, and his deep orange eyes were filled with fear and excitement. "From this day forward, until you have received your warrior name, you will be called Dewpaw. Blossomfall, you are ready for your first apprentice. You have shown great loyalty and courage, and Hazeltail mentored you well. Pass down all you know to Dewpaw." "Dewpaw! Snowpaw!" The newly made apprentices touched noses with their mentors as the Clan chanted their names. "Meeting dismissed!" He overheard Squirrelflight assign the patrols. "Hazeltail, Birchfall, Foxleap, and Cherrypaw, you will be patrolling the ShadowClan borders. Then she assigned a hunting patrol (yay, boringness). "Dustpelt, Bumblestripe, Molepaw, and Rosepetal." Oh, how he wished Firestar was here! He exchanged a glance with his mate and deputy, Squirrelflight. She purred and padded over to him. "Is something bothering you?" The pretty ginger she-cat's gaze met his sharply. "Nah, just tired." The brown tabby tom licked his mate's cheek. He knew she was expecting his kits, he was very excited and started to wonder when they were coming. Until then, Squirrelflight returned to her deputy duties unless she was really close to expecting them. He had wanted kits ever since his foster daughter, Hollyleaf, died in the battle with the Dark Forest. He had been furious and sad when he realized they were Leafpool's kits. -6 MOONS LATER- Bramblestar rushed into the nursery to see his mate. She had given birth to 3 healthy kits! Once he arrived, he purred so loudly he could hardly hear his mate. He sat down next to her. Sorreltail looked at the kits too. "What will you name them? They're lovely." the tortoiseshell purred. Lilykit crawled over her own mother to see the newborns. "Does that mean I finally have someone else to play with?" the tiny kit mewed. "You have Seedkit." Sorreltail replied. "But she's boring!" Bramblestar decided not to listen to Lilykit's and Sorreltail's conversation. He focused on his kits. "What will we name them?" He looked at a kit who looked exactly like Redtail, Squirrelflight's grandfather. He had heard stories about him, and how he was slain by Tigerclaw countless moons ago in a RiverClan against ThunderClan battle over Sunningrocks in the forest. "How about Sunkit?" Squirrelflight suggested for the tiny tortoiseshell tom. Bramblestar gave a tiny nod. The next kit looked like one of his cousins; Rainwhisker, but this was a she-cat. Sorreltail looked at the Rainwhisker clone and sighed in grief for her brother. "How about Mistkit?" Bramblestar mewed. "Well, that's two of them named." Squirrelflight muttered, still looking down at her kits. The last one was a creamish brown she-kit. "This one is Orchidkit." "Welcome to ThunderClan, Orchidkit, Mistkit, and Sunkit." purred Bramblestar. He flinched as Sandstorm sped into the nursery. "Look at them!" she purred, covering her daughter's face in licks. "What are their names?" Bramblestar groaned, and once more repeated; "Mistkit, Orchidkit, and Sunkit." He then realized the Gathering was going to begin soon. "I gotta go announce the cats who are coming to the Gathering. Be safe!" He stalked out of the nursery and leapt onto the Highledge. "The cats who are going to the Gathering are Millie, Graystripe, Lionblaze, Molepaw, Brackenfur, Foxleap, and Whitewing. Let's go!" The group of cats followed him outside the camp. -AT THE ISLAND- Bramblestar leapt onto the branch where the leaders sit. "WindClan is late," he overheard Mistystar mutter. Onestar finally arrived with Sunstrike, Crowfeather, Heathertail, Nightcloud, Ashfoot, and Owlwhisker. Blackstar went first. "All is going well, Littlecloud has taken another apprentice, Sparrowpaw. Unfortunately, he is not with us." The huge tom beckoned Mistystar with his tail to speak. "The fish is plentiful in the lake and every cat is healthy. Duskfur, a queen of ours, has had two kits." Bramblestar went next. "ThunderClan has many more kits, and two new apprentices, Dewpaw and Snowpaw." The last was Onestar. "The rabbits are running well in WindClan. We are growing stronger, and every cat is healthy, like Mistystar said." -BACK AT CAMP- Bramblestar arrived with his cats. Rosepetal and Foxleap padded up to him, and Foxleap said, "We think our apprentices are ready to become warriors." Bramblestar dipped his head and mewed, "Then their ceremony will be held at dawn, along with Seedkit and Lilykit's ceremony." -THE NEXT DAY- "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" yowled Bramblestar. Seedkit and Lilykit padded near the Highledge, their pelts both neatly groomed. Then he saw his former apprentice, Berrynose, walk beside his mate, Poppyfrost, following the also neatly-groomed Cherrypaw and Molepaw. "Lilykit, Seedkit, Molepaw, Cherrypaw, step forward." He began with Molepaw and Cherrypaw. "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They both have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." "Cherrypaw, Molepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" "I do," they both replied shakily. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names; Molepaw, from this day forward you will be known as Molefoot. StarClan honors your intellegance and courage and we welcome you as full warrior of ThunderClan. And Cherrypaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Cherryflower. StarClan honors your strength and talent and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. In the ancient tradition of our ancestors, Molefoot and Cherryflower will have to sit in silent vigil until dawn." "Cherryflower! Molefoot!" the Clan chanted, Poppyfrost and Berrynose being the loudest. "I have one more ceremony to preform." "From this day forward, until you have received your warrior name, you will be called Lilypaw. Dovewing, you are ready for your first apprentice. Lionblaze has trained you well, and your hunting and fighting skills are great. Pass down all you know to Lilypaw." "Seedkit, from this day forward, until you have received your warrior name, you will be called Seedpaw. Birchfall, you are ready for your first apprentice. Ashfur had taught you well, and I hope you pass down all you know to Seedkit." "Lilypaw! Seedpaw!" the Clan chanted. Bramblestar slipped into his den after the meeting. It was an exhausting day. ----------------- Hope you liked it! Once again, sorry if I put the fanfic in the wrong place. It's my first time. ;u;